Super Revealed
by Castlelover222
Summary: This is a story that takes place after 3x17. Supercorp is the goal.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is an AU from 3x17. It was an idea that I couldn't get out of my head so I wrote it down. Lena and James aren't a couple..._**

"Supergirl, wait" Lena Luther said as she ran after the woman as she walked out of the conference room. Feeling like she needed to explain herself to the super, who was rightfully upset.

"Yes, Miss. Luther?" Supergirl stated as she turned around to look at the woman.

"I was just doing my job" the Luther said as she looked at the woman. "I was helping a friend, with something she came to me for help with"

Supergirl gave a huff as she looked at the woman, "So using Lex's kryptonite, something that you know is dangerous to super's was the only options?" Supergirl asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought that we were friends? Apparently, we aren't" the woman said as she turned around and began to walk away.

"We are friends" The Luther said as she began to follow the woman.

"Then why keep this from me?" Supergirl asked as she continued to walk away. "Friends don't hide something this big from each other. Hide the fact that you have something that can _kill me_ in your possession" Supergirl said as she stopped walking and turned around to face the woman. "I trusted you, I have saved you time and time again, and _this_ is how you repay me?"

"While we might be friends, my loyally is not to you" Lena said as she stepped towards the super. "And while I am sorry that I have 'broken your trust' I was doing something for my friend. _My friend_ who if I told you was Reign, you would have turned her into a prisoner and may even possibly kill her." Lena said as she shook her head. "I wasn't going to send my friend into a death trip, not until I was able to prove that she can change. That she wasn't this monster the world has made her out to be."

As much as the super wanted to say that Sam was her friend too, that she wouldn't allow the DEO to hurt someone she cared for, before they tried to save her, she couldn't and before she was allowed to rebuttal, Lena continued to speak "and as for keeping things from each other, if we were friends, you would tell me who you really are." Lena said as she watched the super stutter. "Friends aren't supposed to keep things from each other remember?"

"That isn't the argument here" Supergirl said as she shook her head. "The argument is that I have been there for you whenever you needed me. And I come to find out you have something that can _kill_ me. And as of now we aren't friends" Supergirl said as she turned around and began to walk towards the exit. Lena was about to follow before a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" Lena asked as she looked over the paperwork that the DEO agent handed to her. "Does Kara know that you work for the DEO?" Lena asked as she put the papers down and looked at the woman across from her.

"It's a secret agency" Alex stated as she looked at the woman. "What do you think?"

"So, you hide things from your family? And yet what I did for a friend was a betrayal?" Lena asked as she looked at the woman. "How is that any different?"

"I do this job to help keep my baby sister save from the aliens that walk this world" Alex said shaking her head. "And one of those aliens that helps me keep my sister save is Supergirl. So no what you did is not the same as me keeping my job away from the person I care about. What you did, keeping that you had the only kryptonite that is on this planet a secret, makes you look shady. How long have you had it? Why did you save it? Why didn't you tell Supergirl about it? Those are all the questions that are running through our minds right now. Does matter to us, that you may not have any more of it." Alex said with a shrug. "I always told Supergirl to watch who she trusts, and while I had my doubts a first, I began to see what a nice, caring person you are to Supergirl. Guess I was right the first time" Alex said with a shrug before she began to go over the documentation that was in front of the Luther.

"Basically, I tell anyone about what I saw here today, I could go to jail?" Lena asked as she looked at the woman and nodded as she signed the papers. "I am not a bad person. I was doing what I thought was right for my friend"

"A friend who almost killed Supergirl? A friend who murdered a lot of people? A friend who is now out and free to kill whoever she wants?" Alex asked as she shook her head.

"Reign isn't my friend. Sam is" Lena said as she looked at the woman. "I wasn't going to just hand her over to Supergirl, for her to do whatever she pleases with her" Lena said shaking her head. "If I would have done that my friend would be dead by now. I wasn't going to turn her over to the authorities" Lena shook her head as she looked at the woman who was collecting all the documents.

"If you honestly thought that Supergirl was going to kill Reign, or Sam you are wrong" Alex said shaking her head. "She knew better than any of us, that those world killers had a person still inside of them. That we are able to help get them back to who they are. She wanted to help those people, not kill them" Alex said as she stood up and gave the woman a small smile. "That is all for now. You can go home now"

"You don't need my help looking for Sam?" Lena asked as she stood up, "I know her better than any of you do… how will you fi-"

"We have it covered from here Miss. Luther" Alex said with softly, "Just go home and stay out of our way okay?" She said before she turned around and walked out of the room.

Later that evening, Kara was sitting on her couch, a cup of tea in her hand, not really knowing how to process everything that happened that day. Her 'girlfriend?', 'best friend?', whoever she was to her, had or has kryptonite.

"I can't really be mad at her… I mean she doesn't know who I am" Kara said outload to herself, "Guess that's why she doesn't understand why Supergirl was so upset" she said shaking her head. "How am I supposed to look at her now? Knowing what I know?" Kara closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to relax, tried to get her mind of the woman.

The hard knock on the door forced Kara to open her eyes and turn to look at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone to come over. Moving her glasses down, Kara quickly used her x-ray vision to see that it was the woman who was occupying her thoughts. Groaning Kara, stood up and walked towards the door as the woman knocked again.

Signing Kara, put the best happy face she could put on before she opened the door for the woman. "Lena!" Kara said as she bit her lip. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl come visit her 'best friend'?" Lena asked with a smirk as she leaned in to give the woman a kiss, only for the brunette to turn so that Lena's lips hit her cheek. Not trying to be disappointed Lena walked into the apartment and turned to the woman. "Hope you don't mind, I brought wine, and some dinner" Lena said as she held up both the items.

"Actually…" Kara began to say, "I had a really bad day today… and I was just hoping to relax alone at home" Kara said softly as she looked at the woman.

"Oh" Lena said with a little pout, "I was hoping we could finally talk… about you know?" Lena said softly as she looked at the woman.

"Yeah well… I'm not really in the mood to talk about it" Kara said softly as she closed her door and began to walk into the kitchen.

Lena watched the woman, who is usually cheerful and happy walk across the room. "Why don't we talk about this bad day you had then?" Lena asked as she followed the woman told the kitchen. "I can tell you about mine?"

"I would rather not talk about that either" Kara said as she began to pour herself and Lena some wine, knowing the woman wasn't going to leave.

"Well how about I tell you about my day then?" Lena asked as she grabbed her glass of wine and walked towards the couch. "I had a very eventful day" Lena said softly.

"I know." Kara said as she turned to look at the woman. "Supergirl told me all about it"

"Oh?" Lena asked as she looked at the woman. "What exactly did she tell you?"

Kara walked over to the couch and sat across from Lena "What exactly was there to tell?' Kara asked as she narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Nothing really" Lena said with a shrug as she put her glass of wine on the coffee table. "Supergirl and I had a disagreement is all"

"A disagreement?" Kara asked as she looked at the woman. "From the sounds of the conversation that Supergirl told me, it was more than a disagreement. You know Supergirl and I are friend's right?" Kara asked as she looked at the woman. "You really think that I would be okay with you having kryptonite?"

"Well it's a good thing that I didn't ask for you permission to have it isn't it?" Lena said as she shook her head. "You can't only hear Supergirl's part of the story and not mine" Lena said seriously as she looked at the upset woman.

"Fine, tell me your side of the story" Kara said as she sat back on the couch. "I'm interested to know how you came into contact with Kryptonite to begin with. Supergirl said that it was Lex's that was stored away?"

"That's not entirely true" Lena said as she took a deep breath and looked at the woman. "I made it myself"

"YOU WHAT" Kara said as she got up from the couch. "You… how? What?" Kara said as she looked at the woman. "So not only did you keep that you had kryptonite from Supergirl, you lied to her too?" Kara said shaking her head as she closed her eyes for a second before turning to the woman. "Why? Why are you making kryptonite?"

"I did it to help Sam" Lena said as she looked at the woman. "You know, our friend? Our best friend" Lena said softly as she looked at the woman. "I thought you would be happier that I was trying to help?"

"By making the only thing that could kill Supergirl?" Kara asked as she looked at the woman. "Something that no one is supposed to have?" Kara asked shaking her head. "God Lena" she said as she turned around and walked a back into the kitchen. "Do you know what this is going to look like to her?"

"I am fully aware what it's going to look like" Lena said as she followed the woman. "Why are you taking this like I betrayed you in the process?" Lena asked as she looked at the woman. "Supergirl, is a powerful person who can turn against the city whenever she sees fit. While I trust her with my life, I still want to be protected in case she goes crazy again" Lena said honestly. "I've read the stories of when she was on red kryptonite" Lena said nodding her head, "And I just want to be protected in case it happens again. I want to be able to protect you"

"Protect me?" Kara said as she gave a chuckled and turned to the woman. "I don't need your protection."

Lena looked at the woman in front of her, "Doesn't mean I'm not going to try to protect you" Lena said as she shook her head. "Why is this so important to you?" Lena asked as she looked at the woman.

"Doesn't matter the reason" Kara said as she shook her head. "How can you betray Supergirl like this?" Kara asked as she looked her head.

"How come you're so loyal to someone who can throw you across the room if she wanted too?" Lena asked as she stepped closer to the woman.

"How could you treat someone who has done nothing but convince people that you aren't anything like you brother, like this?" Kara asked as she shook her head. "You trying to prove that you are like your brother is that what's going on here?"

"How dare you!" Lena said as she looked at the woman, "You know how hard it has been for me, to get away from that name"

"Well you aren't proving otherwise" Kara said shaking her head. "Making kryptonite? Hiding it from Supergirl? Sounds like Lex Luther to me"

Lena looked at the woman who was standing in front of her and shook her head. "You don't get it"

"And neither do you!" Kara exclaimed as she looked at the woman. "You don't understand how scary it is for her to have someone with kryptonite!" Kara all but yelled. "How disappointed she is in you because she trusted you and saved your life countless times, only to be repaid like this. You don't understand her at all!"

"Oh so you do?" Lena asked as she looked at the woman. "You understand all that?"

"Yes!" Kara said as she looked at the woman anger clearly on her face.

"And how do you understand that so well Kara?" Lena asked as she looked at the woman.

"Because I'm her!" Kara yelled before she took a deep breath and looked at the woman in front of her. "Because I'm Supergirl"

 _ **What did you think?**_


	2. Forgiving

**_Thank you so much for all the amazing Reviews and story followers. I don't know how I feel about this chapter... but here it is!_**

"Wait…what?" Lena asked as she looked at the woman I shock. "You're what?"

"I'm Supergirl" Kara exclaimed as she took a deep breath, "That's why I'm taking this so literally, because Supergirl is me"

"I don't believe you" Lena whispered as she took a step closer to the woman. "I would have noticed sooner if you were…" she shook her head as she narrowed her eyes at Kara. "I would have seen it… I…" Lena said as she took a step close, still not fully believing the young woman. Taking a hold of the Kara's button up shirt, Lena ripped the shirt open to reveal the Supergirl's outfit that was underneath. "I…"

"You have the one thing that can kill me Lena" Kara whispered softly as she looked at the woman, allowing her to process everything that has been said.

"How could you not tell me this sooner?" Lena asked as she took a step back and shook her head. "How is that even possible?"

"I kept the secret from everyone" Kara said with a shrug, "I tell people I trust and I… I was working towards telling you… I didn't want to tell you this way"

"Would you ever tell me after what I have done?" Lena asked as she shook her head. "You… I had my suspicions that you were the girl of Steel but I…" shaking her head Lena took a deep breath as she looked at the woman. "I don't know what to say"

"Look… it's been a long day for both of us" Kara mumbled as she turned to look at the woman. "Why don't we… just take a second, to digest everything we learned today and discuss this tomorrow?"

"No" Lena exclaimed as she shook her head. "I came here to talk about us… to finally discuss what we are to each other… and I want my answer" Lena took a deep breath before continuing. "I know that with everything that happened… you… you are upset at me and I get that. It's going to take time to forgive me for what I did"

"Take time?" Kara huffed as she looked at the woman. "You made the one thing that can kill me. Dead. If my enemies get wind that you have it?" Kara asked as she shook her head. "You realize how much danger you put yourself and I in by doing this?"

"I never really thought about myself" Lena said honestly as she looked at the woman. "All I cared about was Sam and helping her and making that Kryptonite was the only way to help." Lena said honestly as she stepped forward and looked at the woman. "I never intended for it to be used to hurt you or anyone else for that matter" Lena said honestly as she looked at the woman.

"Well it can" Kara whispered as she looked at the woman. "How am I supposed to protect _you_ now?"

"Sweetheart" Lena said softly as she placed her hand on the woman's arm. "You know I have always been a target, with my family history and background. Adding this to the mix isn't going to change." Lena said softly as she rubbed the woman's arm.

"I just… I like you Lena… like a lot" Kara said softly as she looked at the woman. "and I… after all this… I just… It's hard to trust that this is all you are hiding from me you know? You lied to Supergirl about how you got the weapon and didn't tell Supergirl about Reign." Kara shook her head as she looked away from the woman. "I don't know how I can get passed this"

"And I like you" Lena said sadly as she cupped the woman's cheek. "You were the only one who saw the real me and gave me a chance even when everyone was against me" Lena smiled as she looked at the woman. "You have an amazing heart, and I am so truly sorry that I broke your trust for me" Lena said honestly as she looked at the woman. "And I promise you that if you give me a second chance that I will never do it again."

"Never make Kryptonite again?" Kara whispered as she leaned into the woman's hand, loving the feeling of it.

"Not ever" Lena whispered back as she looked into the woman's eyes, hoping Kara could see how truthful she was. "I'll had the instructions on how to make it to the DEO" Lena said softly as she looked at the woman.

Kara bite her lip as she tried to decide what she wanted to do. On one hand the betrayal of what Lena did was still fresh, she was still upset for what the woman did. But on the other, she could see that the woman truly was sorry for what she did. Kara felt the warm hand leave her cheek and watched as Lena began to slowly back up and headed towards the door.

"I'll just give you some-"Lena began to say before a flash of light passed her and quickly pushed her up against the door that she was about to open. "Oh"

"I don't want you to leave" Kara said as she looked at the woman who was trapped between herself and the door.

"Then what do you want?" Lena asked as she stood up straighter and looked into the woman's eyes.

"You" Kara whispered as she looked from Lena's eyes to her lips, and back to Lena's eyes before she moved her lips forward and placed them softly on Lena's.

"Mmm" Lena moaned out as she moved her arms to wrap around the hero's neck, not hesitating even a second before she began to kiss her back. Lena felt the strong hands press against the back of her legs. Knowing what the woman was requesting, Lena quickly moved to wrap her legs around the woman, without breaking the kiss.

Kara smiled as she pulled back from the kiss and began to walk the woman to the kitchen.

"I must admit that I wasn't expecting to have been taken here" Lena smirked as she allowed the woman to place her on the counter top.

"What were you expecting?" Kara asked as she gave the woman a smirk of her own and stepped in between the woman's opened legs.

"Oh you know…" Lena said as she moved a piece of Kara's hair out of the young woman's face before moving in to kiss the waiting lips. Smiling as she felt the moan that left the super's lips, as she pulled away and began to kiss up to the woman's ear, and whispered "To your bed"

 ** _Should I continue? Let me know!_**


	3. A Date?

_**Hello again! Sorry for the short/ late post! I hope you like the chapter! I have a plan of where I want the story to go and I'm excited!**_

"You think that I am going to take you to bed?" Kara asked as she raised her eyebrow at the woman.

"Well I was hoping you would…" Lena said a little nervous as she bite her lip and wrapped her legs around the woman's body, keeping the young woman locked in her legs. "I thought that was where this was going?"

"As much as I would love to carry you to my bed and have my way with you…" Kara said softly as she cupped the woman's cheek, "I think we should take this slow"

"But w…"

"And I'm not just saying that because of all that just happened" Kara said softly as she looked at the woman. "I must admit that it is a part of the reason of why I want to slow down, but I…" Kara said before giving a small chuckle. "I'm a romantic… I want our first time together to be out of love, not angry make up sex" Kara signed as she looked at the woman. "I want to take you out on a real date, wine and dine you like anyone else" Kara said with a smile.

"Kara you don't have to do all of that…" Lena said shaking her head. "I don't mind- "

"But I do" Kara said seriously as she pulled back to look at the woman fully. "I want to do this right. I don't want this to be like all my other relationships" Kara said as she kissed the woman's cheek. "Plus, we still have a lot to talk about, and really just let tonight sync in and just take a moment before we take the next step of this" Kara said softly as she smiled at the woman. "Okay?"

Lena gave the woman a grateful smile of her own as she nodded her head. "Okay" Lena said, "I think I want wait a little bit longer. I've never been with someone who wanted to wait to have sex" Lena said with a smirk as she looked at the woman.

"Plus… I don't want to hurt you, so I would rather take some time to fully understand my own strength and learn to control my lust better." Kara said softly as she smiled at the woman. "The last person I dated was like me in a way, so being with him I was not worried about how much pressure to give, and how hard to hold you"

"I never realized how romantic you are" Lena smirked as she nodded her head and moved her leg's, so the super can step out of legs if she wanted too. "By the way, I'm sorry for ruining your shirt" Lena said as she bit her lip and ran her hand across the suit that was underneath it. "How did I not notice all this time that my best friend was Supergirl?"

"Maybe I'm good at keeping secrets?" Kara asked as she began to get excited. "Oo, oo maybe it's the glasses?" Kara smiled as she nodded her head.

"I don't know" Lena stated as she reached up and took off the young woman's glasses, "I really don't think it's the glasses"

"I really think it was" Kara said softly with a smirk, "How else was I able to keep it a secret from you?"

"Mhm" Lena smiled as she wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. "So does this mean that we can't make out…." Lena asked as she smiled at the woman, "Or…"

"We can still make out" Kara said with a smirk, "As long as you say yes to going on a date with me tomorrow night"

"Hmm" Lena said as she thought over the offer, "Of course I'll go on a date with you" she said as she smiled at the woman.

"Then let's go make out" Kara said with a smirk as she picked up the woman off the counter before walking her to couch.

 **KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL**

"So, I was thinking…" Lena said as she sat up from her position on the couch, having been snuggling with Kara as they watch a movie.

"Oh no that's not good" Kara teased as she sat up herself while stretching her arms.

"Haha very funny" Lena shook her head as she looked at the super that was sitting next to her. "I was thinking… I want to hand over whatever Kryptonite I have left to the DEO." Lena said softly as she looked at the woman. "You… you had a reason to be upset with me for having it and for making it and I… I want our relationship to be based off of trust… and I haven't really been doing a great with that lately"

Kara smiled as she looked down at her hands. "That means a lot" Kara said honestly before moving her gaze back over to the CEO's. "Thank you"

"And I want to give all the paperwork I made while I created it over to the DEO as well" Lena said as she swallowed hard. "Allow you guys to handle everything with it. If you guys want to destroy it, destroy it. If you want to keep it so in case in the future, if you need to use it, then keep it."

"You would do that?" Kara asked as she raised her eyebrow at the woman.

"Yes" Lena said with a smile. "Like I said I want us to start off on the right foot. I don't want there to be any bad blood between us while we try to decide what we want to happen here." Lena said honestly as she reached over and grabbed the younger woman's hands. "I want you to trust me, want you to tell me everything about you. Where you are from and how you came here and anything else that you would tell anyone" Lena smiled as she cupped the woman's cheek. "I like you. Kara Danvers. I like you a lot and I want us to work."

"I like you too" Kara honestly said as she looked into the women's eyes. "And I want this to work too. No more keeping things from each other. Okay?" Kara asked as she looked at the woman. "Promise each other now that we will not keep things from each other?" Kara plead aloud. "I promise"

"I promise" Lena said honestly as she looked at the woman. "I promise not to hide anything this big from you again"

"And I promise not to hide who I am or what I am doing anymore" Kara said with a smile. "And I promise to tell you all about my life and answer any questions that, that pretty little brain of yours has." Kara said with a smirk as she stood up and looked at the time. "It's already 11pm?" Kara asked as she shook her head.

"I guess that's my que to leave" Lena said softly as she stood up and stretched herself and took her glass towards the woman's kitchen. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes" Kara said with a smile as she followed the woman. "I will tell Alex about the Kryptonite, and the DEO will be over to pick it up sometime tomorrow okay?"

"Sounds perfect" Lena said with a smile as she opened the door before turning around and looking at the woman. "We still on for our date?"

"Of course," Kara said with a smile. "But can we make it a breakfast date? Cause I don't think I can wait a while day before being able to do this" Kara said before pulling putting her hand on the woman's hip before pulling her towards her.

"Oh" Lena said with a smile as she looked into the woman's eyes. "You are so strong" she said with a smirk as she put her hands-on Kara's arms to keep her steady.

"Well that's because I am the strongest woman on Earth" Kara said with a smirk. "Which explains how strong I am" Kara said with a smile.

Chuckling Lena leans forward and places her lips on the strong woman in front of her. Kissing Kara has been something Lena cannot explain, its different from when she dated men. Kara's lips were soft and tasted like cherries. Okay so maybe her lips didn't taste like cherries but she sure loves the way they taste. "Hmm" Lena moaned as she kissed the woman lips one last time before pulling away. "I should go" She said softly before giggling at the pout the other woman gave her.

"Noooo" Kara said sadly as she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "One more kiss?" She asked with a smile as she looked at the woman. "Please?"

Lena let out a dramatic sign as she pretended that the idea didn't appeal to her. "I guess if it makes you feel better" Lena smirked as she kissed the woman's lips again, in a short kiss before pulling away and moving out of the woman's arms. "Breakfast, our usually place. 8am. Don't be late" Lena stated before waking out of the woman's apartment.

 _ **Give me some love :)**_


End file.
